1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a spectro-sensor which uses a nano antenna array and a spectrometer which employs the spectro-sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Raman spectroscopy is used to measure inelastic scattering occurring in an object due to excitation light irradiated onto the object in order to conduct component analysis of various materials.
However, it is very difficult to measure inelastic scattering because of a low signal strength thereof. To cope with this disadvantage, a configuration for amplifying the signal strength is needed, and thus, the structure of an optical system configured to measure inelastic scattering becomes quite bulky.
Recently, various studies have been carried out to develop data analysis methods and downsized Raman sensors for reducing a spectrometer structure and improving the performance thereof.